Erik Grimmbeard
Character Appearance Male Dwarf 4’ 5” 200lbs, green eyes, light skin, long orange hair in a ponytail, long orange beard that splits into three large braids, on each arm a tattoo of dwarven symbols that starts from his elbow and goes to his wrist also has one on the left side of his face of the same symbol, wears breastplate, green cloak, brown bracers and boots, wields a two warhammers, a maul and a couple of light hammers. he also carries a dungeon pack Character Personality Loves Women, Gold and Ale. If told a tale of battle and they have the spine to back it up Erik will take a quick liking to you and usually tries to surrounding himself with people stronger or strong as him Events of Childhood Eriks childhood was pretty good he grew up with 2 older brothers that he looked up to and tried to hang around his bros even when they didn't want him around. He would also get away with things because he was the younger and his older brother would get the belt more then him. As a kid he wanted to be like his father a great warrior one day. Events of Adolescence When Erik was in his adolescence both of his older brothers set out to join the military he wanted to follow but he was too young. That just left him alone with mom and dad which was cool at first because he got a room to himself and also would accompany the parents on vacations. During this time Morreal awakened and attack Thor labor and his father was slain during the attack. Events of Adulthood After the Morreal attack Erik joined the military to find out his brothers were officers in the army. Erik being the smallest and quick on his feet decided to join a scout regiment instead of infantry. He knew he wouldn't make officer like his brothers but wanted to help out anyway he could. The scout regiment he was in was led by a gloom stalker ranger and they went on many covert missions to sabotage and help out the main attacking force. Defining Event When coming back from a mission the Erik saw that Thor Lador was in flames and dragons were attacking. He was outside so he quickly made his way in. As he moved through the alley ways dodging flame attacks and falling building he came to a square where he say his two brothers fighting with some of there men but quickly getting overwhelmed. Erik thought to himself if Im gonna die i may as well go out fighting and along side my brothers. So he went into battle with the dragons. As the 3 of them continued to slay dragons other dwarfs were falling around them and before they knew it they were alone. As their final showdown with the dragons was about to happen. Olaf the elder brother was engulfed in bright light and disappeared. Soon after Baleog the middle brother was engulfed by the same light and disappeared. Before the dragons could descend and finish off the last dwarf in the square Erik the youngest brother got engulfed in the bright light and disappeared. Category:Player Character